dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lich of Gremory
The Lich of Gremory is a dark and dangerous entity that is extremely gifted in the magical arts. With nearly over 14 Billion years of Knowledge and able to control devil, fallen, and angel magic as well. The Lich of Gremory is the protector of Rias Gremory as he made a Guardian Pact with her moment before she found Akeno. History The Lich was originally the final legacy of the Devil species, born a Human to the only male heir of the Lucifer line and the female heir of the Gremory line in the far flung future. To preserve his family line and Devil Kind, he found the only way to become a Lich. During the dark process, he learned that he was beyond abnormally gifted with magic and other magic based energies. The Lich eventually gained his immortality but lost his right arm for the ritual needed for becoming a Lich, having to replace it with a cybernetic one and gained the ability to control computer based viruses and Trojans with no restriction. He continued to learn and grow in his magical powers until the end of Planet Earth. Moments before the Earth's death, he sent himself back in time to the very beginning where nothing existed but Ophis, Great Red, God of the Bible and Trihexa. During his time among the 4 deities of the Void, the Lich learned as much as he could from Trihexa and Ophis, as Great Red and the God of the Bible were busy doing their own thing. The Lich saw the Big Bang and understood what this meant for the history he knew, as he watched as his teacher, Trihexa, was sealed away for the Creation to take place and Ophis watched in silence next to him. Lich moved on and began his study in Angel magic and energy among the 12 Seraph. After the fall of Lucifer, he followed the first Fallen Angel and learned about the Fallen energy and magic before Lucifer began the Devil Race by turning himself into the first Devil and his wife, Lilith, into one as well. The Lich took his time learning about the Devil more primordial magic and energy based powers before he left and started studying the Magician magic and other magic types of the world. The Lich eventually went to the Dragon's to learn and continued his quest for knowledge until the Great War began, forcing him to defend himself from all sides. He was the reason several Pillars were wiped out and hundreds of minor and major Devil Houses were destroyed completely. In the final Battle between the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors and the three Factions, He had been learning from the Dragon Emperors until they had been attacked. The Lich would do his best to give his teachers protection until they were killed and sealed inside their sacred gears; Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. In his rage, the Lich faced off against God of the Bible, Kokabiel of the Grigori and Lucifer of the Devils by himself. He defeated Kokabiel within the first few minutes but he battled for several hours with Lucifer and the God of the Bible but they were all evenly matched, even in the God of the Bibles weakened state after sealing Trihexa. The Great War ended though when a rogue arrow pierced the God of the Bibles heart and killed him, as the tip was dipped in the blood of Samael. Lucifer tried to heal his father, but was struck down by the cursed blood as he had touched the curse with a badly wounded hand. The Lich left the Three Factions and headed to America, learning from the Natives and eventually starting his studies in the other pantheons. He would eventually return to Japan and finish his studies with the Shinto Faction, the Japanese Pantheon. As he finished though, he ran across Rias Gremory, his ancestor and made a Guardian Pact with her. Personality The Lich of Gremory is sober and serious, as he is only using borrowed time to live. He is a scholar and student by heart, but can be the teacher if necessary as he prefers to not use his abilities. He is a pacifist, but if angered beyond all reason or forced to use his powers, the Lich will become a deadly and tactical opponent in battle, exploiting weakness's at every opportunity. The Lich is also courteous to those that are above him, even if they don't deserve it. This would show as he call's Rias Gremory's parents "Pillar Lord Gremory and Pillar Lady Gremory" in the utmost respect while he called Riser Phenex "Pillar Heir Lord Phenex", due to Riser only being the third heir to the Phenex Pillar. However, this respect can only go so far as the Lich of Gremory shows no respect to those that have betrayed their people or society, as he called Diodara Astroth "Diodara scum" after proclaiming that he was apart of the Khaos Brigade. The Lich also recognizes all of his teachers, as he gives them the respect they deserve no matter what. He shows this by called Ddraig "Master Ddraig" and Albion "Albion Sensei", when he is at the Peace Treaty Meeting, he calls Michael and Gabriel "Professors Michael and Gabriel" as they asked him to call them that. When he meets Ophis, she has asked him to call her "Ophis-Chan", much to his amusement. Weapon The Scythe the Lich carries is of his own creation, forged to be unbreakable due to his immense power. The Scythe is of basic design, the curved red blade signifying his lost humanity, the skeletal like handle signifying his becoming a Lich. Even though this weapon signifies his history, he wields the deadly tool with masterful accuracy and procession. The Scythe also weighs as much as a white dwarf star and can only be carried by the Lich, anyone else would be crushed under it's immense weight. Powers and Abilities Magic Being abnormally gifted in all magic, the Lich is able to preform incredible feats of power with only a few words. Due to being a master in all magic types, The Lich of Gremory is a dangerous foe to face in battle as he is known for magic but due to being able to use multiple magic styles and arts, no one really knows what magic he will be using. He has studied in depth in all magical arts and ways, as a Lich, he has forever to gather and learn. Magical Like Energies Being able to manipulate magic like energies at will, the Lich is able to use the Power of Destruction and other Devil powers along with Angel energies, and Fallen energies. He has furthered his energy based prowess when he studied among the Pantheons, Trihexa and Ophis and other deities. Cybernetic Arm Due to the ritual of becoming a Lich, his right arm is now a cybernetic replacement. This replacement, however, allows the Lich to control computer viruses, Trojans, and other such electronic 'diseases'. This arm also allows the Lich to create beams from the palm of the cybernetic hand that are powered by Magical Energies. He also wields his Scythe in this arm, as he uses his left one for casting spells and other magical attacks. Photographic Memory As a Lich, he gains the ability to instantly recall with perfect clarity on anything he has seen, read or heard. This ability has been a major reason as to why he has been able to remember everything he has been taught. Immense Aura The Lich of Gremory has an immense aura that can make deities like Ares, Indra and other powerful beings shrink back in fear. As much more powerful being's (Trihexa, Ophis, Great Red, God of the Bible, and Michael (When he becomes the new God of the Universe) and other much more powerful Primordials) shudder at it but are immune to it's effects. Quotes Trivia * Even though he has nearly 14 Billion years of Knowledge, the Lich of Gremory is as old as the Void itself (Though this age is only counted as he has time jumped himself into the past as a Lich and not before he became one) * The Lich of Gremory has more than once saved several characters that shouldn't have been saved in the first place...one such character is Raynare, much to the ORC's shock. The Lich however only saved her so she could be redeemed by a certain spell that was thought lost by Heaven eons ago. The spell only half redeemed her as it would take a full Archangel to work the spell properly. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Creatures __NOEDITSECTION__